1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an enclosure of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, there are several heat-generating components enclosed by an enclosure of an electronic device. Nowadays, there is a desire for adjusting airflow flowing into the enclosure according to how much heat is being generated by the heat-generating components.